God of War: Chains of Olympus
| accessdate= 2013-11-25 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = PlayStation Portable |Medien = Universal Media Disc |ESRB = M |PEGI = 18 |USK = 18 |Vorgänger = |Nachfolger = God of War: Ghost of Sparta }} God of War: Chains of Olympus (jp.: God of War: Rakujitsu no Hisoukyoku) ist ein Hack'n'Slay aus dem Hause SCE Sony Santa Monica Studios und von Sony Computer Entertainment bzw von Capcom (jap. Version) gepublisht. Es ist der erste Spinn-off-Teil und somit der Vorgänger zu God of War: Ghost of Sparta. | accessdate= 2013-11-25 }} Gameplay Das Gameplay ähnelt dem anderer God of War-Games, so kämpft man sich auch hier als der Spartaner Kratos durch die Welt und löst Rätsel. Auch das Aufleveln durch Orbs (v.a. rote), Gorgonenaugen und Phönixfedern ist essentiell. Daneben kann der Spieler auf verschiedene Waffen und auch Items zurückgreifen. Handlung Nach der Hälfte der zehnjährigen Knechtschaft von Kratos gegenüber den Göttern wird Kratos von diesen in die Stadt Attica geschickt, um dort die persische Armee zurückzuschlagen. Kurz nach Kratos Erscheinen, entdeckt der Spartaner einen Basilisken, der die Stadtmauern erklimmt. Kratos macht sich auf die Jagd nach dem Biest und begegnet dann auch dem Persischen König, den er auch tötet. Kratos erhält die Gabe des Königs die Efreet zu beschwören und so stellt er sich dem Basilisken. Er kann ihn töten und er bemerkt plötzlich, dass die Sonne vom Himmel fällt, was die Welt in Finsternis hüllt. Kratos folgt dem schwachen Lichtschein und begegnet in der Stadt Marathon Morpheus, der den Rest des Landes in Dunkelheit taucht. Kratos macht sich zum Tempel des Helios auf, wo er einer Statue von Athene begegnet, die ihm sagt, dass Helios verschwunden ist und Morpheus dies zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzt, um alle Götter in einen tiefen Schlaf zu versetzen. Athene beauftragt nun Kratos damit, Helios zu finden und somit Morpheus Plan zu durchkreuzen. Während dieser Mission wird Kratos stets von einer eigenartigen Melodie verfolgt, die tatsächlich ein von Kalliope, Kratos Tocher, gespieltes Lied ist. Im Tempel trifft Kratos schließlich Eos, die Schwester von Helios, die ihn in die Höhlen des Tempels des Olymps schickt. Sie garantiert ihm auch, dass er von seinen Alpträumen erlöst werden wird, wenn er Helios vor dem Titan Atlas rettet. Kratos willigt schließlich ein und erwirbt im Laufe das Ur-Feuer, mit welchem er die Feuer-Rösser erweckt und zum Tempel zurückkehrt. Nachdem führen diese Kratos in die Unterwelt. Dort trifft er auf den Fährmann Charon auf dem Styx. Beide werden sich einig, dass sie Sklaven der Götter sind. Charon entlässt Kratos schließlich, da seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen sei. Charon aber lässt Kratos nicht in die Unterwelt passieren, weshalb Kratos gegen Charon kämpft. Letzterer aber schlägt Kratos bewusstlos und wirft ihn in den Tartarus. Dort wird er Zeuge, wie sich Atlas von seinen Ketten befreit. Kratos kann nach einer Zeit aus dem Tartarus entkommen und Charon besiegen. Somit folgt er dem Licht von Helios, das aus dem Tempel der Persephone kommt. Dort sieht er Kalliope am Fuße des Tempels. Anstatt sie zu erreichen, begegnet Kratos nun Persephone, der Göttin der Unterwelt. Sie erzählt Kratos, dass Kalliope nun im Elysium ist und dass Kratos sie nur wiedersehen kann, wenn er seine vergangenen Sünden ablegen kann. Somit legt Kratos all seine Kräfte ab, die er von den Göttern bekam, aber mit der Warnung der Persephone, dass die Welt unter dieser Entscheidung leiden wird. Nach dem Transfer seiner Kräfte in den verlassenen Baum, wird Kratos menschlich und sollte nun mit seiner Tochter wieder vereint werden. Die Göttin der Unterwelt aber verhöhnt Kratos und erklärt ihm jetzt ihre Waren Pläne. Sie wurde von Zeus und Hades betrogen und von den anderen Göttern verachtet, weshalb sie Atlas befreit hat. Während Kratos seine Kräfte aufgab, führte Atlas Persephones dunklen Plan aus, in dem er damit begann, den Pfeiler, der die Welt mit dem Olymp trägt, zu zerstören. Persephone plant, alle und auch sich selbst zu töten, damit sie aus ihrer Not fliehen kann. Kratos begreift, dass wenn er mit Kalliope geht, die gesamte Welt sterben wird, auch Kalliope und er. Kratos entscheidet sich schweren Herzens für die Welt und opfert seine Tochter, um seine Kräfte wieder zu erlangen, in dem er alle Seelen im Elysium tötet. Danach wird er erneut zum Geist Spartas. Kratos verfolgt Persephone und fasst sie bei der Basis des Pfeilers. Sie zeigt ihre wahre Form und schwingt sich mit Kratos auf zum Gipfel des Pfeilers. Dort kommt es zu einem blutigen Kampf zwischen den beiden. Kratos aber entgeht all ihren Listen und kettet Atlas an die Decke der Unterwelt und kann schließlich Persephone töten. Sterbend verflucht sie Kratos, murmelnd dass von nun an sein Leid niemals enden würde, bevor ihr Körper schließlich explodiert, was den Pfeiler zerstört, wodurch nun Atlas das Gewicht der Welt trägt. Kratos hält sein Versprechen und bringt Helios zurück, wird aber mit der Erkenntnis zurückgelassen, dass er niemals rein genug sein wird, um zu seiner Tochter zurückzukehren. Kratos fällt nun bewusstlos zu Boden, wird aber von zwei Göttern - Athene und Helios - gerettet, die ihn für seine gute Arbeit loben. Helios will den Krieger auch in Zukunft unterstützen, nur Athene widersagt dem. Die beiden Götter kehren in den Olymp zurück und lassen einen bewusstlosen Kratos an einer Klippe in der Ägaischen See zurück. Charaktere ; Kratos Kratos ist der Protagonist des Spiels und zugleich der Anti-Held. Er war ein spartansicher General und dient nun den Göttern. Später ersetzt er Ares als Kriegsgott. ; Eos Eos ist die Göttin des Abends und die Schwester von Helios. Nach dem Verschwinden ihres Bruders hält sie die Stellung, als Morpheus die Welt übernimmt. Sie beauftragt Kratos damit, Helios zu finden. ; Morpheus Der Gott der Träume. Er zog aus dem Verschwinden von Helios einen Vorteil, als er die Götter in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt und die Welt in einen dunklen Mantel hüllt. ; Kalliope Sie ist die Tochter von Kratos, die in Sparta geboren wurde und mit ihrer Mutter dort lebte. Die beiden waren außerdem die einzigen, die Kratos nicht fürchteten. Sie wurde zusammen mit ihrer Mutter in Kratos Wut getötet, aber Kratos beginnt ihre Präsenz in seiner Nähe zu fühlen. ; Helios Der Gott der Sonne und zugleich der Bruder der Eos und der Selene. Er verschwindet auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise, was Morpheus zugesprochen wird. ; Charon Um Helios in der Unterwelt zu finden, muss Kratos dem Fährmann des Styx persönlich gegenübertreten. ; Atlas Der große Titan, der von Persephone befreit wurde, um Helios gefangen zu nehmen, und um den Pfeiler, der die Welt trägt, zu zerstören. ; Persephone Die Göttin der Unterwelt, die ihre eigene Rache an den Göttern ausüben will, indem sie Atlas befreit, der den Pfeiler zerstören soll, der die Welt trägt, um so die Götter zu töten. ; Persischer König Der persische König führte einst seine Armee gegen die Stadt Attica. Dort konfrontiert er Kratos, welcher ihn auch besiegen kann. Kratos aber verneint die Bitte des Königs, dessen Leben zu verschonen und tötet ihn anschließend. ; Basilisk Ein großes, böses Monster, das von den Persern gegen die Griechen eingesetzt wurde. Es ähnelt einer Schlange, welche Feuer speien kann. Kratos kann es schließlich töten. ; Charon Der Färhmann des Styx aus der griechischen Mythologie. ; Persephone Die Göttin der Unterwelt, die ihre eigene Rache an den Göttern ausüben will, indem sie Atlas befreit, der den Pfeiler zerstören soll, der die Welt trägt, um so die Götter zu töten. Waffen, Relikte, Magie } |title = Waffen |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Chaos-Klingen |group2 = Zeus Panzerhandschuh |list1 = Mächtige Klingen, die Kratos von Ares nach seinem Treue-Schwur erhielt. Sie sind an Ketten befestigt, so dass Kratos sie auch gegen weiter entfernte Gegner schwingen kann. |list2 = Dieser gewaltige Handschuh wurde einst von Hephaestus geschaffen und wurde von Zeus benutzt, um die Titanen in die Tiefen des Tartarus zu verbannen. Der Wächter des Tartarus sollte über ihn wachen und nur er hat Zugang zum Tempel des Zeus. }} } |title = Magie |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Efreet |group2 = Licht des Abends |group3 = Charons Rache |list1 = Kratos kann nach seinem Sieg über den Persischen König den Efreet beschwören. Dies ist ein Feuergeist, der alle umgebenden Feinde attackiert. |list2 = Nach Erhalt des Ur-Feuers in den Höhlen des Olymps kann Kratos helle Lichtkugeln beschwören, die seine Gegner angreifen. |list3 = Bei seinem Kampf gegen den Fährmann des Styx nutzte letzterer seine Fähigkeit, grüne Flammen auf seien Gegner zu schießen. Nach dem zweiten Kampf zwischen den Beiden erhält auch Kratos diese Fähigkeit. }} } |title = Relikte |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Sonnen-Schild |group2 = Tritons Lanze |group3 = Schlüssel des Kryptenwächters |list1 = Der Sonnenschild ist ein Relikt der Götter, mit dem man Attacken abwehren und Projektile zurückschießen kann. Dieser Schild kann im Tempel des Helios gefunden werden. |list2 = Eine Speer-artige Waffe, die Kratos in den Höhlen des Olymps findet. Damit kann er unter Wasser atmen, ähnlich wie mit Poseidons Dreizack. |list3 = Dieser Schlüssel hilft Kratos auf seiner Reise durch den Tartarus. }} Cheats und Freischaltbares Bilder GodOfWarChainsOfOlympus-CoverPSPUS.png|US-PSP-Cover GodOfWarChainsOfOlympus-CoverPSPUSAlternative.png|alternatives US-PSP-Cover GodOfWarChainsOfOlympus-Screenshot01.png GodOfWarChainsOfOlympus-Screenshot02.png Videos God of War Chains of Olympus - Official Trailer|Trailer PSP Gameplay God of War Chains of Olympus|Gameplay-Video Externe Links * Offizielle Twitter-Präsenz * Offizielle FaceBook-Präsenz * [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War:_Chains_of_Olympus God of War: Chains of Olympus im God of War-Wiki] Quellen Kategorie:God of War Kategorie:PlayStation Portable Kategorie:Hack 'n' Slay Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Sony Computer Entertainment